


【许墨x你】一晌贪欢（温柔许教授版）

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！旧文防翻车补档~~7500字长车，发生在13章后半年，你去英国出差遇见了休（来）年（见）假（你）的Ares，高烧之下的许教授会对你做些什么呢？系列文《凝光》第二话，前文指路《雪夜》，可在微博搜索关键字~此版本为改良版，替换了一些词汇，并删减掉了部分内容～为什么呢？因为链接实在是挂得太吓人了旁友们！第一次开车就这样我真的很方的_(:з」∠)_，原始文档我已经找不到了，只留了这个改过的之后的，差别并不是很大，不影响阅读体验。这辆车设定双方都是第一次，所以会比较慢，但是教授那么聪明又那么温柔，上手还是很快的。此车还有一个Ares版本，轻微SM预警~~





	【许墨x你】一晌贪欢（温柔许教授版）

许墨醒来的时候，房间里还是一片漆黑。他下意识的绷紧了肌肉，不露声色的睁眼打量起周围的环境。  
身下的床很柔软，被子也是，他身上裹着件宽大的浴袍，此刻正汗涔涔的贴在身上，浴袍长长的衣角绵延进被子里，床头放着水杯、体温计和空了几格的药片。他抬起手来，摸到额头上贴着退热贴，有些茫然的意识到，自己大概是刚刚发过一场高烧。  
脑袋有些晕晕的，许墨有些记不清自己身上发生了什么，又是为何而来，反应力也下降了不少——这是发完高烧的后遗症，但不会持续太久。  
他放缓了呼吸，试图让思维转动起来，几乎是立马察觉到身边还有另一道呼吸的声音，清浅而悠长。  
那是……  
许墨了睁大了眼睛，不敢置信的看着缩在被子角落里的那团人影，自嘲的笑了。  
日有所思，夜有所梦，对那个女孩的思念已经到了这种地步了么？  
幻觉……吗？  
许墨准备翻身下床，在最短时间内搞清楚自己的现状，却感到衣角被什么东西扯住了，同时宽大的床榻微微下沉，缩在角落的女孩翻了个身，一只手正揪着他的衣角，另一只手在黑暗中胡乱的摸索了几下，拽着他的胳膊嘟囔了两声，又拿脸蹭了蹭，最后心满意足的抱着，睡梦中流露出一丝笑意。  
这样真实的触感，绝不可能是幻觉！  
许墨隐约记起了点什么，又好像什么也没抓住，他的目光一瞬不瞬的看着女孩微皱着眉头的脸，手轻轻的抚了上去，灵巧的指尖随着目光在女孩脸上温柔抚过，眼中的疼惜与温暖毫不掩饰。他把床头灯调到最弱，凑近了些，看到女孩唇上的伤口，忍不住把唇覆上去，极轻的吻了吻。  
怀中的女孩动了动，被子被掀起一角，连带着弄乱了她的睡衣，领口歪向一边，露出小巧精致的锁骨和一小片凝白的高耸，许墨的手滑过去，想帮她把衣服扣好，却在低头时看见了美妙的沟壑。他目光一凛，就看见了女孩身上的点点红痕，一朵一朵，像绽放的红梅，点缀在一片雪白之中，许墨的手摩挲上去，魂游天外的思维能力终于在此刻回归本体。  
记忆像是化作了万千碎片，急速涌入脑内，他看到自己和女孩在楼梯间安静的拥吻，又看到浴室昏黄的灯光，自己将小姑娘抵在冰冷的门上，急切而疯狂的撷取着她的气息。思念深入骨髓，他渐渐失了自控力，抱着小姑娘坐在洗手池上，将细密的吮吻印在她的锁骨和胸前……  
感情会将人诱导入陷阱，他一直都知道这点，却每每在面对她的时候丢盔卸甲，即使是高高在上杀伐果决的战神，常年伫立云端，也有收起利刃和冷峻，化身凡人的时刻，一如现在的他，因着怀里的女孩，心中一片柔软。  
女孩似乎正在梦境里经历什么不好的事情，眉头皱的更紧了些，小脸紧绷着，眼角沁出一抹水光，揪着他衣角的手也更紧了，许墨心疼的看着，凑过唇去一点点安抚她的眉心眼角，然后是鼻尖，唇瓣，声音喑哑。  
“我让你，这么不安吗？”  
（许墨视角结束，第一人称上线。）

我迷迷糊糊的爬上床已经是凌晨两点半，许墨烧得厉害，偏偏还一直逞强硬撑，好不容易把他安顿好，我匆匆洗了个战斗澡就缩进了被子里。  
我睡得很不安稳，怕一觉醒来许墨不见了，又不敢贴得太近影响到他休息，最后在被子下揪住了他的衣角，迷迷糊糊的沉入了梦乡。  
Evol完全觉醒之后，我已经不需要通过梦境来预知，今天却久违的陷入了一片浓雾。不远处传来沙沙的声响，茂密葱郁的香樟树出现在雾气后面，我看见许墨和我站在树荫下，风吹动他的风衣下摆，他笑得温柔，捏了下我的脸说：“舍不得我啊？那……你亲我一下，我就不走了，好不好？”  
我站在原地没有动，许墨抬手，重重地揉了揉我的头发，没有再犹豫，转身离开了，突如其来的浓雾很快包围了他，他没有回头。  
梦境戛然而止，我胡乱的伸手摸索，终于抓住了一片温热，那一刻，我居然莫名的想要流泪。  
我急切的睁眼，想要确认什么，却感觉到了柔软的唇正落在我眼睫，我的视线有些模糊，带着体温的指尖擦去我的眼泪，许墨一边安抚一边问我：“怎么了？是做噩梦了吗？”  
我搂住他的腰，摇摇头，我把脸埋在他胸前，眼前却浮现出他被浓雾吞噬的画面，心里十分难受，鬼使神差的，我从他怀里坐起身，许墨有些不明所以，也跟着坐起身来，我却在他开口前勾住他的脖子，吻住了他。  
这是个毫无技巧的亲吻，我头脑发热的贴上去，该怎么继续却毫无头绪，许墨在半秒的错愕之后已经恢复了往日的表情，却坏心思的不作回应，晶亮的眼睛里写满了玩味与期待，我的慌乱与羞窘分毫不差的落入他眼里，他贴心的调整了一下姿势，更加方便我吻他。  
我又羞又气，嗔怪的瞪他一眼，又在他唇上轻咬了一下，也起了坏心思。  
我分开双膝跪在许墨腿侧，红着脸将唇慢慢下移，描绘着他的下颌线，又顺着流畅的脖子线条含住了喉结，用舌尖轻轻扫过。  
许墨的喉结明显的滚动了一下，我溢出一声轻笑，耀武扬威的抬头看他，许墨却微微眯起暗潮涌动的双眼把我拉近了些，沉沉的声音里带着点鼻音，性感得不行。  
“悠然，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
我点点头，心想反正都豁出去了，今天就暂时把脸面封印吧，能让我想这样放肆的，也只有一个许墨。  
许墨在我头顶叹了口气，搂在我腰间的手又紧了紧，我跨坐在他身上，觉得自己的脸快要烧着，却还是坚持看着他的眼睛，补上了一句话。  
“我想这样很久了。”话说出口惊觉不对，我涨红了脸赶紧辩解，“不是！许墨，你不要误会……我……唔——！”  
剩下的话语都被堵在了唇舌交织之中，许墨吻得急切，动作却很轻柔，我感受到这个吻里的缱绻与确认，闭上眼睛开始回应。高烧已经退了一大半，许墨的体温降下来不少，但还是偏高，我就像抱着个暖炉，那温度还有不断攀升的趋势。像是感受到我的分神，许墨捏了下我的腰，温热的手掌钻进我的睡衣下摆，在腰背处轻抚，灵巧的指尖仿佛带着令人心悸的魔法，痒痒的，又有一丝异样的火热，我往他怀里缩了缩，大掌却整个覆了上来，摩挲着我的蝴蝶骨。从没被人如此碰触，我一边感受着他温柔的亲吻，一边感觉到自己的身体里开始升腾起一星一点的陌生情欲，我无意识的拽着他的浴袍领口，铺天盖地都是心跳的声音。  
许墨感受到我突然的僵硬，轻笑一声，又重重地吻了下我的唇，然后开始亲吻我的耳根，热热的呼吸喷薄，我几乎立马丢盔卸甲，软在了他的怀里。  
“小傻瓜，这种时候就不要害羞了。跟着我，好吗？”微弱的灯光下是他被爱|欲沁染的深色眼瞳，他说得很轻，我却觉出来十足的分量，我轻轻地嗯了一声，却发现自己的声音甜软至极。许墨的眸光明显暗了暗，我微喘着气，也学他那样凑到他耳边，伸出舌头轻舔了一下他的耳廓，许墨似乎再也按捺不住，一边暗沉着声音说着别淘气一边掌控回主权。  
唇舌灵活的一路滑向脖颈，又在锁骨留下一串湿痕，大掌从腰背慢慢摩挲到圆润的肩头和平坦的小腹，睡衣的扣子似乎又开了几颗，我在他的攻势下沉沦颤栗，想开口说点什么，却全都化作娇|软的轻哼。我半睁着迷离的双眼，看见许墨把我放平在床上，一手解着我的睡衣，一手已经覆上了一侧的高耸，缓慢而揉捏着，拇指指节状似不经意的从尖端碾过去，我几乎瞬间被陌生的情欲淹没，从鼻子里哼出一声软软糯糯的转折，随即咬住下唇，满脸通红的别过脸去。  
“放轻松，好吗？这是一件很享受的事情。”许墨轻笑着追上来亲了亲我的脸颊，手上动作却没停，我胡乱应了一声，感觉到胸前一凉，睡衣已经被完全解开。  
我下意识的想把脸藏起来，许墨却托住了我的脸，笑意盈盈的说：“还真容易害羞——别挡着，很美。就是太瘦了，以后你可要多吃一点。”  
等等！！哪里瘦了？？  
是……我想的那里么？  
我想追问，那具滚烫的男性身躯已经压了过来，身前的柔软被他牢牢掌握，我忍不住把身体微微后仰，许墨贴心地拽过一个大枕头垫在我的腰下，陌生的感觉排山倒海而来，越来越强烈，我感觉到自己变得越来越奇怪，身体里似乎着了火，某处却变得愈发湿润，有些难耐，更多的却是隐隐的渴望与期待。  
许墨知道我脸皮薄，倒是没有再说话，他看着我微闭着眼手脚无意识乱蹭的样子，用唇舌在我小腹上留下点点红痕。他的吻一路向下，动作温柔，灵活的手指移动到某处，我像是突然被按了尾巴的猫，受惊之余惊呼脱口而出，却因着声音被情欲浸染过度，不但没有杀伤力，还透着十足的娇甜软糯，许墨突然撑着身子轻吻了一下我的唇，又轻声说：“乖，别怕，接下来会让你很舒服的，不用像个要去英勇就义的勇士一样，放轻松些。”  
我的脑子已经乱成了一锅浆糊，只知道下意识的回应，我听见他微微喘息，下一秒就被前所未有的强烈感觉夺取了感官。  
温热的舌头灵活而湿润，准确的捕捉到让我紧绷着身子颤抖尖叫的源头，我下意识的摸到他的头发，想将人推走，许墨却坏心眼的重重吮吻了一下。我瞬间失了力度，手指插在他柔软的发间，无意识的收紧又张开，只觉得有一团火蔓延开来，汹涌的情|欲像烟花一般，瞬间炸开，绚烂而急速的光亮涌向四肢百骸，最后又汇聚在脑部，似乎要把我烧成灰烬。  
我眼角湿了一片，只觉得自己的意识正在云端漫步，等我反应过来的时候，才发现自己竟然一直在叫许墨的名字——还越叫越急促。  
那股奇怪的过电般的感觉越来越强烈，无数的电流源源不断涌入脑内，我感觉自己像是被悬在半空，眼角的湿润蔓延开来。我断断续续的叫着许墨的名字，突然仰起身子轻轻抽动了几下，连脚趾头也颤抖着微微收紧，许墨终于撑起身子，嘴唇一片润泽，看着我微笑，凑过身来一边擦去我的泪痕一边问我：“舒服吗，嗯？”  
他的浴袍松松垮垮的挂在身上，腰带早已散开，我瓮声瓮气的点点头，伸手去拽浴袍，许墨配合的把手臂从袖管里拿出来，拉着我的手放在自己心口，我感受到鲜活的心跳，手指沿着他美好的肌肉线条慢慢往下游离，完整漂亮的腹肌就像巧克力块，形状触感皆为上乘，肌理分明却不过分膨胀，腰部不宽不窄，两条对称的人鱼线性感得不行，我下意识的抬手捂住鼻子，又飞快的查看一眼。  
没有流鼻血，悠然你好样的！  
这点小动作没有逃过许墨的眼睛，他拉着我的手继续往下，来到一片火热的草丛中，我微颤着手握住他早已蓄势待发的欲望，就听见他用低低的声线说：“帮我，好不好？”  
刚刚从情|欲中恢复的清明被瞬间击散，这种时候都温柔到了极致的男人，简直就是行走的荷尔蒙，人形春|药啊有木有！！！  
我还在胡思乱想着，许墨已经抱着我交换了一下位置，我跨坐在他腰上，他一边拉着我与他唇舌交融，手也没闲着，轻车熟路的拢住一侧的柔软，只稍微逗弄几下，尖端就挺立起来，我的轻哼被淹没在彼此的唇齿间，他另一只手越过小腹继续往下。  
他轻轻的用指尖刮擦了一下某处红肿，我轻微的颤栗了一下，感受到明显的滑腻，他的食指正沿着那道缝隙慢慢游走，我感受着手指灵活的辗转画圈，莫名开始感觉到一阵空虚，于是一边纠缠着他的唇舌，一边难耐的扭动身子。许墨很快结束了这个缱绻温柔的吻，张嘴含住了另一侧的尖端，湿热的吮吻之中，我舒服得哼出声来，许墨的手指也在这一刻进入了体内。  
“如果不舒服，要随时告诉我。”  
异物感并没有带来过多的不适，我微皱着眉头摇摇头，许墨便尝试着动了动手指，甬|道内一片湿滑，紧紧的吸附着纤长的指节，他浅浅的动了几下，见我并没有不适，才慢慢加大力度，我听见手指搅动时难为情的水声，不多时又挤进了第二根手指，第三根手指。  
他的性器在我手中也愈渐滚烫，坦白来讲，这项工作我进行得十分勉强，也没什么头绪，我有些懊悔，早知道应该提前做好功课的，不过看许墨的表情和手下之物的反应，好像也没那么糟糕。我感觉到身体越来越热，欲|念也越来越清晰，许墨却在这时停下了动作，撑起身问我：“悠然，我再给你最后一次选择的机会，还要继续下去吗？”  
……  
我一口老血险些喷他脸上！  
你不是战神吗？这都什么时候了，停个鬼啦！我求你对我粗暴一点好么！  
我深吸了好几口气才稳住情绪将自己从爆发边缘拉回，我看着许墨的眼睛，有些恶狠狠的瞪着他，一字一句：“许墨，你喜不喜欢我？”  
许墨明显愣了一下，回答却毫不犹豫，“傻瓜，我对你，可不仅仅是喜欢。只是我现在还什么也不能给你，但是我保证，不久的将来，我们一定会在一起的。”  
我真是爱死了他这张能将情话说得如此动听的嘴。  
“那为什么不继续？”我忍不住往上移了一点，刚好对着他挺立的欲|望，体内刚刚被压下的感觉又化作最微小的电流开始游走，我看着许墨的眼睛，那里面正倒映着一张媚眼如丝的脸，那是他亲手浇灌出的玫瑰，如今已成长为了足以与战神比肩的存在，也是他的骄傲。  
“战神大人，你这么磨磨蹭蹭的，该不会是不敢吧？”见他没有接话，我挑眉，开始蓄意挑衅，果然话音刚落就看见对面的人危险的眯起了眼睛，我又作死的追加了一句，“我今天是安全期，你可以随意。”  
“你啊！”许墨的无可奈何里满溢着宠溺，他把我重新放到床上躺好，温热的气息从身前将我包围，“你的身体有些特别，本来不想这么快进行到这一步的。”  
“特别？哪里特别了？”我有些惊讶，还在想是不是跟Evol有关，就听见许墨闷闷的笑声。  
“嗯，很特别。特别……敏感。”  
信你才有鬼了！！！  
“你个混……唔——！”  
我的抗议被牢牢封住，许墨用一个温柔却不容抗拒的亲吻开始了与我的纠缠不休，男人在这方面似乎都有着无师自通的本领，他轻而易举的点燃了我体内的火花，我的眸光又开始迷离，看着他弓起身子，一点一点将火热埋入我的体内。  
撕裂般的疼痛，我吸着气让自己尽量放松，生理性盐水从眼眶滚落，许墨立马停了动作来安抚我，“疼吗？抱歉，是我没有控制好力度。”  
我摇摇头，看着他心疼的样子心里一片柔软，我把腿缠上他劲瘦的腰，稍稍使了点力气，感觉到那根粗大又往里滑进了一些，疼痛的感觉已经减弱了不少，随之而来的便是被撑满的胀感，我几乎能感觉到褶皱被一点点撑开的微妙感触，身体也开始不受控制的越来越热。  
“许墨，我……可以了。”  
收到我的讯号，许墨笑着在我颊边落下轻吻，“一会就算是你求饶，我也不会轻易放过你这个小磨人精了。”  
话音未落，我便感到重重地一顶，我哭叫出声来，一种比刚才还要强烈得多的陌生感觉迅速席卷而来，我还来不及回味，深深浅浅的撞击就击散了我的思维能力，我的手紧抓着床单，身体仿佛被抛上云端，又被一双有力的臂膀拽回人间。  
我断断续续的哭喊着许墨的名字，他一边照顾着我的情绪，一边应和我的哭喊，温热的大手将我紧攥着床单的手指抻平，又牢牢握在手里。  
“我在的，我一直在你身边，不管你需不需要我。”  
我的视线又开始模糊，沉溺在他的温柔与索|取之中。  
许先生啊！你这么好，我是真的很幸运，今生能遇见你。  
我看着许墨充满情|欲的清俊脸庞，温文尔雅又极度危险，只想离他近一点，再近一点，许墨似乎一下就读懂了我的眼神，俯身将我拉起，抱坐在身上。这个姿势明显进得更深了，我们相拥着亲吻，他也开始猛烈地顶弄，同时用唇舌和手掌在胸上轻揉慢捻。我被刺激得惊叫连连，感觉到深埋体内的性器似乎又胀大了一圈，我难耐的收缩着，感觉自己即将到达顶点，忍不住急促的叫着许墨的名字。  
“许墨！我……嗯、快到……到了！”  
回应我的是一次比一次更猛烈的撞击，我几乎整个人挂在他身上，胡乱的哭喊，熊熊燃烧的欲|火像过电一般，铺天盖地的在脑内炸成了烟花，绚烂而璀璨。  
在GC过后的短暂留白之中，许墨狠狠地将性器深埋，又飞快地连根拔出，我还在余韵中微微颤抖，就感觉到有微凉的体液喷洒在彼此身上，许墨紧紧地扣着我的腰，从喉间溢出一抹性感的闷哼，喘息着寻到我的唇。  
“小傻瓜，现在，我们谁也逃不开了。”  
我轻啄他好看的眉眼，坚定地说：“那就不要逃，永远也不要！”  
许墨晶亮的暗色眼眸直视着我，见我眼睛也不舍得眨一下的盯着他看，他无奈一笑，一边点头一边将我的头按向他的肩膀，揉着我的头发颇有些孩子气的开口：“不给你看。”  
我心头突然浮现出一个从未有过的奇怪想法，几乎是瞬间就了解了许墨字面后的意思，原来他也有不好意思的时候么？  
我有些狐疑，想抬头看他，却被他抱着下了床，往浴室走去。  
“好了，我抱你去洗洗，出了一身汗，别感冒了。”

浴室里有一个大大的浴缸，许墨试好了水温，抱着我坐进去，我舒服的做了几个深呼吸，后知后觉的开始感觉到遍布全身的酸痛，浴室的灯光温暖而明亮，我看着身上密布的吻痕，只觉得脸上又开始升温，许墨轻笑一声，凑在我耳边说：“悠然，我记得，你刚刚似乎在质疑我的能力？”  
“许教授，你这么记仇，你的学生知道吗？”  
“他们不需要知道，因为……我只会对你行使这项权利。”后面的话语越来越微弱，他低头含吻住我的耳垂，极尽温柔的舔|舐吸|吮，呼吸声渐渐粗|重。  
他往手上倒了一些沐浴露，湿湿滑滑的晕开，又揉搓着裹上我小巧可人的肩膀，精致的锁骨，再然后是挺立的双|乳。  
刚刚才经历完人生中第一场情事的身体敏|感异常，不一会儿我就软软地瘫倒在许墨身上，娇羞的唤着他的名字，时不时在他坏心眼的逗弄下溢出变调的SY。  
“许墨！啊……”  
许墨看着我嗯了一声，心领神会的把手往下探了探，轻笑着问：“这里，对不对？”随着他的动作，我的身体细微抖动了一下，目色迷离的扭动腰肢凑近了些，含含糊糊的唔了一声。  
“那这里呢？是不是也想要？”  
“不说话，就是默认了。”  
“胸部还真是敏|感呢，只是这样就要去了吗，嗯？”  
许墨的声音像是有着魔力，吸引着我不断沉沦，许墨像是能瞬间感知我的渴望，温柔而熨帖的达成我心中所想，我的感觉来得汹涌澎湃，很快就一败涂地的丢了自己，抽搭着鼻子在他怀中战栗不休。  
“说好的洗澡，你又欺负我。”我自知现在这个样子一点威胁力也没有，还是忍不住闷在他怀里小声嘟哝。  
实在是……太丢人了！他甚至还没进去我就尖叫着达到了高潮。  
人和人之间在某些方面还真是……天差地别。  
“好了，小傻瓜，你不用懊恼，其实，我也很舒服。”  
像是看出了我的不甘心和羞窘，许墨笑着吻了吻我的脸颊，然后放掉浴缸里的水，长腿一跨迈出浴缸，走到淋浴喷头下，细心的调好水温，又将我抱过去，几乎是我刚刚站定就铺天盖地的地吻了下来。  
温热的水流浇在身上，身后的身躯也带着惊人的热度，我的手虚虚地撑在透明的玻璃壁上，感觉到滑进体内的粗|大炽热而坚挺，几乎是一下就顶弄进了最深处。  
“里面很热……也很紧。”  
许墨竭力控制的深|喘和闷哼传入耳中，他的手和我十指相扣，牢牢地支撑住我摇摇欲坠的身体。我慢慢沉下腰，他便开始时轻时重的动作起来，时不时一下重戳，引得我胡乱的哭喊着。  
胸部由于重力原因垂坠在热气氤氲的空气里，随着他的动作剧烈晃动着，就像是有一双无形的手在逗弄揉捏，但是，我却想要更多。  
几乎是我的念头刚起，许墨就分出一只手覆上了我一侧的胸|乳，那只手极为熟练的夹住尖端轻揉慢捻，又慢慢滑向下方，最后停驻在某处画圈捻揉，我几乎是立刻就惊叫着收紧了内壁。  
“小坏蛋。”  
许墨急喘着将吻印在我的脸侧与耳后，又刻意放缓了速度，一下一下不轻不重的碾磨着，我的脸上一片湿润，已经分不清是汗水还是泪水，亦或者花洒下喷涌而出的温热水流。  
“许墨？”  
“我在。”  
“我不想再跟你分开了。”可是你还是会走，BS的事情还没结束，我们下次见面，还是只能演出最狗血的敌对画面。  
“我答应你，很快就会结束了，乖乖等我，好不好？”许墨的声音被情欲染透，喑哑暗沉得不像话，我扭着身子转过头寻找到他润泽的唇，从喉间溢出一声“嗯”，不再言语，伴随着他越来越快也越来越深的顶弄，任凭快感排山倒海而来，而我沉溺其中。  
只一晌贪欢，足矣。

—fin—  
By：琉笳


End file.
